


12 days in..

by thatz__so__raven



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, b99 - Freeform, inspired by Jim and Pam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 16:42:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18035330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatz__so__raven/pseuds/thatz__so__raven
Summary: 12 days into the relationship, Jake visits a jewelry store





	12 days in..

It's been 6 days since Dozerman's funerals which meant that it's been 6 days since he gave his heartfelt, totally spontaneous, and crazy romantic speech directed towards Amy.

She had to work today but he was off, it was bitter sweet; he needed a break from the vulture but damn did he miss Amy.

 

_Like a lot... maybe too much_

_Did he love her?_

_No that’s crazy... but did he?_

_Damn. He was in way to deep way to fast_

 

The last 12 days have been the best 12 days of his life.

He knew this wasn’t a “Honeymoon Phase” he didn’t know how he knew but he just knew.

 

He went out to get supplies for dinner. Chicken Parm tonight.He passed a jeweler that he had passed countless times before and thought nothing about it but now he can’t help but stop and see the sign.

“HALF OFF ON ENGAGEMENT RINGS. LAST CHANCE!”

 

His mind immediately went to Amy. Was he crazy for thinking of marriage? He was already pretty sure he was in love with her. Oh screw it.. he was, deeply. Obviously he wouldn’t admit it so soon, I mean 12 days wasn’t even enough for a criminal to have a proper trial, let alone know if he wanted to spend his life with someone.

 

Is there really any harm in looking? He entered and began to look around. One in particular caught his eye.

It was so beautiful and what Amy deserved.

 

He kept hearing a voice in his head “Too soon. Too soon. 12 DAYS IS TOO SOON!”

But then it hit him.., it had been longer than 12 days, so much longer. “I’m hearing wedding bells!” He heard Charles voice say. 5 years ago on her first day at the nine nine was where the love story began. He had been in love with her since the initial awkwardness wore off, hell he might of been in love even before that.

 

“Can I help you sir?” An Asian man had made his way over to him while he was deep in thought.

“I’m in love!” He blurted before he had time to stop himself

“I’m glad to hear sir. Is this the one?” The associated said as he opened the glass to retrieve the ring.

“I think so...”

“Would you like me to ring you up?”

Jake laughed “ring like engagement ring”

“Yes sir.”

—————————————————————————————

When Jake went home and hid the ring in an old Die Hard VHS tape and made his way back to Amy’s to make dinner.

—————————————————————————————

“Babe?” Amy called as she entered

“Kitchen!”

“Ooh smells good” Amy wrapped her arms around his torso and placed a kiss on the back of his neck while he plated the food.

“How was work?” Jake asked as they began to eat

“Vulture is still a pain in my ass but I’m just glad to be here with you. What about you? What did you do today?”

_I love you_

 

“Nothing really”

 

 

_I Love you_

“This is really good babe.”

 

_I Love you_

 

He couldn’t say it out loud so he settled for saying it in his head.

 

 

Three years from now he would be on one knee in the evidence lock up finally letting her know everything he ever wanted her know. 

The best 12 days of his life turned into nothing short of an amazing life with Amy.


End file.
